You Scared?
by WolfieANNE
Summary: One-shot: "But I thought you said you were going with Juvia?" – Gray told Lucy that he was going with Juvia for the special occasion. However, on Halloween, he went with Lucy instead in the Haunted House. And damn, it was scary... "Kyaaa!" GraLu. Rated T for safety.
1. Part 1

**You Scared?  
**

**Summary:** "But I thought you said you were going with Juvia?" – Gray told Lucy that he was going with Juvia for the special occasion. However, on Halloween, he went with Lucy instead in the Haunted House. And damn, it was scary... "Kyaaa!"

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Belated Happy Halloween! I'm so sorry if I posted this late. My cousins came over and they hogged up my computer, plus we had to go to the cemetery. And I also slept in my Aunt's place so I had no time! And because the chapter would be too long for my liking, I decided to split it into two parts. I'm still about to write the Part 2 of this so please wait! This still is a one-shot, right? I just separated it into two parts.

Anyway, no more dilly dallying, read!

**WARNING:** This wasn't beta read, I only proofread this.

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Horror and Friendship.

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Lucy let out a white puff of air and inhaled sharply before leaning back on the chair. She stayed silent, watching people go in and out of the guild just to finish decorating the guild. She dropped her chin on her palm and stared at her team who were all carrying boxes. She sighed and looked at her watch before looking back at the scary look of the guild for Halloween.

Lucy frowned – Halloween wasn't really her thing. Sure, she liked it when she was young but right now, she didn't feel the exciting vibe anymore. Why? Maybe it was because of the over-exaggerating costumes or too boring parties. She never really did like going to parties on Halloween, because most of them would just end up scaring the spirit out of her.

But what she specifically hated and despised on Halloween was the Haunted House.

Lucy shuddered; she hated Haunted Houses like they were her natural enemy. The last time she went in one was when her mother was still alive, and damn, she went crying home after.

The blonde rubbed her arms after a chill wind entered the guild. She then frowned; she wished she had brought a jacket.

"Oi Luce, stop being so gloomy," Natsu said and frowned at the blonde. Lucy sighed for the umpteenth time and just shrugged.

Well, there was only once reason why she was so gloomy today. It was Gray.

Lucy frowned.

_Just like any other ordinary day, Lucy was hanging out at the bar in the guild with Mira. She sighed and leaned her chin on her palm, "Neh Mira, are you going with anyone to the Halloween Party?"_

_Mira looked at her and smiled, "For now, no. But who knows?"_

_Lucy stayed silent and thought about it for a few seconds before she shrugged. The guild was casting a contest, "The Best Halloween Couple". Couples would go through some rounds and whatnot, and the remaining couples from the last round will be rated. The winner would get 1,000,000J and a trip to a resort. Lucy of course was set to win the contest but she had only one problem._

_She had no partner._

_Lucy groaned and clutched her hair in frustration, what was she going to do now?_

_But just as she almost lost hope, she suddenly rose up as soon as Gray sat down beside her. Gray jumped in surprise as Lucy faced him and looked at him with pleading eyes. Gray gulped._

"_Gray! Please be my partner for the Halloween Party!" Lucy begged and Gray blinked._

_Gray thought about it for a few minutes – and damn, since when did he feel so hot? He knew he had a crush on Lucy, or scratch that, he did like her. However, he didn't know if he could handle the thought of Lucy asking him to go with her JUST to win 1,000,000 jewels. Sure, it was the perfect opportunity to spend time alone WITH her in a resort but it was useless if she didn't really have feelings for him._

_He bit his lip, what was he supposed to say? As much as he badly wanted to say yes, he just didn't have the guts to go on ahead with her and just get his heart broken when he hopes too much. He was never the type to just go on and agree – he had his times when he needed to think things over._

_So instead of saying yes, his answer was, "No."_

_Lucy's eyes widened and she nearly felt like crying._

_Gray realized how coldly he had just been and suddenly started panicking. "Err… that came out wrong! Look, I'd love to go with you (he wished he had said yes), but I already told Juvia that I'm going with her. I'm sorry Luce," the ice mage said and looked to the right, avoiding Lucy's eyes._

_Mira watched the two with a worried look, she knew the two didn't know that they both liked each other but now was not the time to play matchmaking when her friend just got hurt._

_Lucy smiled and just nodded, "I understand…"_

_Gray looked at her with a worried look and just awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "W-Well, I'm leaving. See ya," Gray said and immediately left the guild._

Lucy looked down and smiled sadly, she knew it. He didn't like her.

She thought asking him out for the Halloween Party was the perfect way to spend time with him but she miscalculated – Gray liked Juvia. That one fact made her heart ache in a way that was so hard to endure. She didn't deny the fact that she liked Gray. Well, he was handsome, strong and definitely kind. His stripping habit wasn't a good point but nobody's perfect.

What would have happened if she had asked him earlier than expected? Would his answer change? Or would it have remained the same?

She had liked Gray ever since the Galuna incident. As time passed, her feelings for him grew stronger and it reached the point where she didn't know what to do anymore. What she wanted to hear the most right now was Gray's voice telling her that he was going with her to the Halloween Party.

Did she sound too obsessed?

Yes, she did.

Lucy sighed and gazed at the ceiling in sadness. Now that she had no partner, she wasn't going to enter the contest. And there was no point in going to the party anymore when she knew she'd just get hurt with the sight of Gray and Juvia. All in all, she just didn't feel like loving Halloween.

Thinking back on the past, Lucy realized that she had so many chances so tell him that she liked him, but she was too scared to tell him. And now she regretted not telling him.

Lucy shrugged, "Ahh whatever. I'll just attend the party."

* * *

**THE DAY BEFORE THE HALLOWEEN**

Lucy frowned and looked at the two costumes laid out in front of her. To her left was a vampire costume and to her right was a witch costume. She had considered taking the witch costume but she didn't like it. (Imagine Milady666's costume for Lucy)

Well, the vampire costume was another thing.

It was perfect.

So she decided she'd wear it instead. The costume had a torn up cape with a high collar. There was a gold collar with a diamond shape in the middle and in the middle of that diamond was a round ruby. The costume also came in with a bra with strings crisscrossing across the middle, leaving an open space for her skin. It also had a black short skirt reaching just a few inches before her knees. She didn't like fishnet leggings so she just replaced them with black stockings and bought red high heels. Of course she didn't forget her pretend fangs and special red contacts that glowed.

For the head was a headband with a hat to the side. She was sure she had seen the hat somewhere but couldn't pinpoint where and WHO wore it.

Shrugging the thought aside, she stretched her arms and stared at the costume before leaving her house. She groaned and clutched her head, why did she spend money to buy a costume when she didn't even pay her rent yet? Was she that stupid or what?

Lucy puffed her cheeks and balanced on the edge of the sidewalk near the river. She had gotten the hang of it after doing it for so many times that she didn't need to spread her arms to the side anymore. However, she remembered that it was Gray who taught her how to balance on the edge perfectly.

A sad smile dawned on her face and she looked down in sadness. Her only wish was to be with Gray – that was all she wanted. Sure, she would have preferred if her mother was alive but… she knew it was impossible. The blonde exhaled and shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

Whatever, she was going to enjoy Halloween even without her first love. She wasn't going to let him ruin Halloween… even though she was still very hurt – and sad.

After a while of balancing, she hopped off to walk properly on the sidewalk and her guild was finally in view. She licked her lips anxiously and entered the guild.

"Lucy, watch out!"

_SLAM!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy opened her closed eyes and blinked. Her eyes widened and she turned bright red.

"G-Gray? W-Why are you on top of me?" Lucy yelled as she lay under Gray who supported his weight by his arms.

He blinked and slowly got off her, his cheeks slowly turning pink. "Err sorry. A chair was flying towards you so I immediately blocked it since no one could due to shock," he said and scratched his cheek shyly.

Lucy looked down and saw that even her fingers were turning red. She bit her lip and suppressed another blush. "Ahh, t-thank you Gray. I d-didn't know what was happening so I didn't dodge," she said and looked away sheepishly, her hand scratching her other arm.

Gray grinned, "Hahaha, that's fine. Anyway, where's that stupid Natsu? He was the one who threw the chair anyway."

Lucy just chuckled and slowly slid away from the scene. She sat down on the bar and Mira greeted her. "Hi Lucy, you look tired," she said and Lucy nodded.

"Very."

Mira smiled sweetly and offered her a drink, "Do you want a Strawberry Milkshake or a Watermelon shake?"

"Watermelon Shake."

Mira nodded and left to get her drink, leaving Lucy alone. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, combing back her bangs.

"Yo Lucy."

The said blonde looked up and her eyes widened. "G-Gray?" she stuttered and the brunette grinned.

"Sorry about earlier…" Gray said and sighed. "I told Natsu something and he suddenly got mad at me, and then he threw that chair. It was for me but I went out of the way and you suddenly arrived. I'm so sorry Luce," he said and dragged a hand down his face in distress.

Lucy looked at him and smiled sweetly, "Stop that, I'm not hurt anyway, thanks to you."

A soft blush covered his cheeks and he looked down, covering his face with his hand. "Ehmm.. Lucy… would you like to go with me to the Halloween Party?"

_What?_

Lucy's eyes widened to their fullest size as she looked at her lap, shock evident on her face. Gray bit his lip and sat patiently on his chair, waiting for her to say something. The blonde opened her mouth and closed it again, finding no words to say. She puffed her cheeks and clutched her head, not looking Gray in the eyes.

"But I thought you said you were going with Juvia?" Lucy asked, the name of the bluenette making her heart ache.

"I did but… things changed," Gray said and smiled shyly at Lucy.

"Well… I'll come and pick you up tomorrow at your house okay?" Gray said and Lucy began hyperventilating. She wasn't expecting this. What about her costume?

"W-Wait! I haven't even said yes yet!" Lucy yelled as Gray neared the entrance of the guild. The brunette stopped walking and just shrugged.

"Is your answer no?"

Lucy stopped to think and bit her lip. "N-No…" she mumbled and the brunette grinned.

"So it's a yes then. I'll see you tomorrow," Gray said and looked over his shoulder. "Bye, Lucy."

Lucy covered her face with her hands, "B-Bye…"

From a corner, Mira smiled and squealed happily, "Ah, love!"

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Damn it… I wasn't expecting this…" Lucy hissed and nearly pulled out her hair in frustration. She was now wearing her costume, and all that was left was her makeup. However, she didn't know if she should continue being a vampire or just wait for Gray to come to know what his costume was – because they had to match, or else they'll never win.

She didn't know whether she was going crazy or it was just the wind getting to her. Why? Because she honestly didn't know what to do; wait for Gray or just continue with her first plan?

"Argh! Makeup!" Lucy decided, her frustration messing up her words. She walked over to her vanity and powdered her face with white powder, making her face pale. She also rubbed powder on some parts of her skin that was visible to make her look pale and cold looking. After that, she had on a gray smoky eye shadow and wore her fake fangs. Then she coated her lips with dark red lipstick and put on her red glowing contacts.

She stared at herself in the mirror and smiled a little, her fangs showing. She sighed and slowly stumbled backwards and she sat on her bed. She looked at her digital clock on her nightstand and there were only a few more minutes before Gray arrives.

She yawned and was about to yell in frustration—

_Knock! Knock!_

Lucy covered her mouth and looked at her digital clock again, wasn't Gray a little too early?

Shrugging, Lucy opened the door and when she looked up at Gray, her jaw dropped.

He was wearing the exact same costume as hers! Wait, no. He was wearing the matching costume of Lucy's! Lucy's eyes widened and she slowly closed her mouth. Gray looked at her in amusement and imagined himself patting his own back.

Lucy just stared at the floor and looked back at Gray, her face scrunched up in confusion. "W-Wait… h-how come w-we're w-wearing matching costumes?" Lucy stammered, her hands shaking in absolute confusion and shock.

Gray grinned slyly, "Actually… I didn't really ask Juvia to the Halloween Party. I saw you buying the same costume as mine so I didn't mind it at all."

Lucy's mouth was left hanging open once again. "S-So all my pain and suffering was for nothing?" Lucy voicelessly asked herself. She groaned and just grabbed Gray's wrist, dragging him out of her apartment.

Gray then discreetly moved his hand so that he could hold the blonde's hand – without her noticing. However, she did notice and couldn't stop herself from blushing. The feeling of her hand in his just made her heart flutter and the butterflies in her stomach go wild. Wait, were vampires supposed to act like this?

The blonde gently massaged her temples using her other hand and gripped Gray's hand tighter. The male vampire smirked in satisfaction and stared at Lucy whose face was still pink.

"You're not going to look like a vampire when your face is pink," the brunette grinned evilly and the blonde blushed harder.

"S-Shut up!" she said.

Gray decided to ignore her comment, "Here we are. Want to make a grand entry?"

Lucy raised a brow, "How?"

Gray grinned.

"Just wait and see."

* * *

Mira frowned. "Isn't Lucy a little too late? Usually she would arrive early," she said and sighed. Instead of wearing a costume, she just transformed into her Satan Soul to match with Freed.

Levy hummed, "True. Well, I'm not even sure if she's coming. I mean, she told me her problem with Gray so…." Mira released an angry breath and Levy winced. "Err… maybe she's just a little caught up in her makeup thingy again," the bluenette said.

"But the contest is about to start, and so is the party," Mira said and frowned. It was true, only a few minutes left and the party would start. Everyone was already here, except for Lucy and Gray.

"I'm sure they'll make it in time. Now, if you excuse me, I have to talk to Gajeel about the Haunted House round," Levy said and began walking away. She was wearing a little red riding hood costume while Gajeel was a wolf.

Mira sighed and nearly crushed the glass she was holding. Where was Lucy?

"Good evening everyone!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to slowly turn and face Makarov who stood on top of the railing of the second floor, a floating microphone by his side. Mira chewed her bottom lip and began biting her nail.

"It looks like everyone is all ready to participate in "The Best Halloween Couple" contest!" Makarov yelled.

"ALRIGHT!" Natsu yelled, his dragon costume matching with Lisanna's, who whore a scaly bikini with wings behind her back and a tail.

"The rules are simple! There are three rounds. In the first round, couples will pass through a maze and at the same time, they have to take a picture of themselves every time they find the Fairy Tail mark on the wall! You have 30 minutes to get out of the maze. In the second round, probably only half of the couples are left, will dance in the ballroom of the Haunted House! Some of our guild members are dressed up as monsters to scare the couples. Those who yell are out. And you should expect traps while dancing as well! And finally, the third round is passing through the Haunted house," Makarov said.

Levy shuddered and Gajeel grinned wickedly, he knew how much Levy was scared of ghosts and monsters.

"Those who back out of the haunted house are out."

"Now, let's begi—"

Makarov was silenced as a cold wind passed by and the guild doors burst open. Mira stopped biting her nail and looked towards the entrance of the guild, a cold mist surrounded the place so they couldn't see that much.

They heard clicking footsteps and everyone narrowed their eyes to see well. Mira's eyes widened as soon as the first person appeared in the mist, red eyes glowing in the dark.

"You're not going to start without us, are you?"

Levy gasped and Juvia – who was beside her – felt her heart flutter as she saw her beloved standing in front of the entrance, Gray Fullbuster.

Mira let out a breath she seemed to be holding as she saw no Lucy. She frowned and stared at the ground sadly.

"They probably will, seeing as though master was about to start the first round."

Mira's eyes widened and she quickly raised her head. Another pair of red eyes was glowing, and she felt herself smile in surprise.

Gray smirked and licked his lips, "Looks like we stopped it."

Lucy curled her lips into an evil smile, "We did."

The guild was in silence and in awe at the two. Almost everyone's eyes were sparkling in admiration for the blonde and the brunette, who seemed to be the perfect vampires. They didn't know why but, they were putting their bets on this pair.

Gray grinned, "Well? Are you going to start the contest or not?"

Makarov snapped out from his awed state and cleared his throat. "Let the contest… begin! Couples, go to the back of the guild where the maze is found!"

Lucy sighed dramatically, "We're not couples, are we?"

Gray flinched and just grinned, "We're not but… let us make the best of it."

Lucy stayed silent and smirked, "Of course."

* * *

**A/N:** So this is part 1! It's around 3,000 words so I hope it's long enough XD Sorry but I have to rush this because I have to move some movies from my hard disk to my aunt's hard disk. I hope you liked it and I hope there were no mistakes!

The picture of Lucy in her vampire costume is in my Deviant Art!: WolfieANNE

Just search for Milady666 for GaLe's costume, Gray's costume and Lucy's first choice witch costume.

Well, now, I have to go :)

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog:

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Forgotten Memories, Good Meets Bad, Secretly In Love** and **Going Against The Current.**_

_"Nothing is ever perfect, except for God. But to make everything perfect, you must struggle hard."_

_Byee! -Anne :)_


	2. Part 2

**You Scared?  
**

**A/N:** So yes, here is the part 2! I am so sorry that it took so long! :/ I did make it long though! OwO 5,000+ words! There, are you satisfied yet? Hahaha! Or... approximately 5,425 words :)) Yes, it's exact ;) Anyway, I actually squealed in this chapter. SO MUCH FLUFF! So watch out for the fluff ;D

READ!

**WARNING:** This wasn't beta read, I only proofread this.

**Song:** Still Doll by Kanon Wakeshima

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Horror and Friendship.

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

_**Part two:**_

~ _"You know… I always thought that you're eyes looked more beautiful if they were blue."_

* * *

Lucy suddenly shuddered and she fixed her cape, goose bumps crawling over her skin. They had just started the first-round, and she and Gray were now walking in the maze. "How much time do we have again?" Lucy asked Gray who blew his bangs out of his eyes.

"Approximately 30 minutes," Gray said and stretched his arms. "We have plenty of time. Oh look, there's our first Fairy Tail mark!" Gray exclaimed and ran towards the indented part of the maze where a floating picture of the mark was found. Below the image was a table with a camera on top with a piece of paper and an ink pen.

"What's this for?" Lucy asked and lifted the paper. As soon as she did, words appeared.

_Miss Lucy's Signature & Mister Gray's Signature_

Lucy's eyes widened in shock and she dropped the paper. "Damn, that surprised me!" Lucy exclaimed, placing a hand over her heart, trying to calm down.

"Looks like they recognize our magic. Well let's get this over with," the brunette said and grabbed the camera. He pressed the timer and quickly moved beside Lucy. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and positioned himself so he looked like he was about to bite her and he wrapped an arm around her waist. While Lucy just looked deliberately satisfied – well, she tried.

_CLICK!_

The picture was taken and they both moved away, blushes covering their faces. Lucy first moved and went under the table to get the piece of paper. Then she signed it and so did Gray.

"Alright! First picture, done," Lucy announced and grabbed the picture of them. She gave it to Gray – he was the one who was going to hold all of the pictures until they reached the exit.

Gray was about to say something when a scream stopped him.

The two looked at each other and Lucy raised a brow. "Did that just sound like… Levy-chan?" Lucy said and Gray nodded. Realization hit the blonde and she burst out laughing.

"I'm guessing Gajeel scared her, or there could be traps in this maze as well," the brunette said and continued walking forward. "Well, let's get going before our time runs out," he said and ushered Lucy to follow him.

"But I thought you said we had plenty of time?" Lucy teased while catching up with him.

Gray rolled his eyes, "I did."

"So why did you—"

"Just… stop it."

* * *

"Y-You nearly scared me to death you idiot!" Levy furiously yelled at her partner. The wolf-in-disguise laughed and grinned at the bluenette.

"But you were just so caught up in this game that I had to do it!" Gajeel said and flicked Levy's forehead. "Plus I'm sure we just caused an attraction, they'll be more cautious now. The better for us, no?" he asked and grinned at Levy who glared at him, a blush on her cheeks.

"Fine, fine. Thank you for SCARING me," Levy growled and turned her back, heading towards the left corridor of the maze.

Gajeel blinked and chased after her, "O-Oi! We just came from there!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I KNEW THAT!"

Gajeel chuckled, "Sure, you did."

* * *

Meanwhile, Makarov and Erza were sitting by the exit of the maze, patiently waiting for the participants to come out. It had already been 15 minutes. 15 minutes more and time is out.

"That yell I heard, it was Levy," Erza amusedly said and looked at the floating digital numbers in front of her. "14 minutes left," she said and leaned on her palm.

"Gajeel must've scared her," Makarov laughed and took a sip from his beer. "As expected from the lad, however, scaring her will do no good," he said and leaned back on his seat.

"Maybe, but he could've did it for a reason. I mean, even though it was completely ridiculous, he must have done it for a particular reason. Like making the others cautious with going through the maze while they aren't," the redhead said.

Makarov blinked, "Hmmm, you're right."

The redhead smirked, "Of course."

"But they're still not out of the maze. I'm guessing Levy stormed off and entered the same way they've gone through before," Makarov said and laughed once again, making the redhead chuckle.

"I agree."

As Erza was about to say something, a ruffle from the bushes stopped her from doing so and a bright yellow and sky blue light exploded. She smirked proudly, "Looks like our vampires are the first ones out of the maze."

As if on cue, Lucy walked out of the bright light. Her skin was glowing yellow just as her red eyes glowed red. She held in her hand half of the pictures they took. Then Gray walked out as well, his skin glowing sky blue with his eyes bright red, and in his hand was the other half of the pictures that they took. They both walked in front of the two and stared up at them.

"No one else is here?" Lucy asked and looked around.

Erza shook her head and smiled, "You two are the first to get out of the maze."

"We hear Levy-chan scream earlier – are there really traps in the maze? Because we didn't really encounter one," Lucy said and looked at Gray for confirmation. He nodded and looked back at Makarov.

"Oh my, you two are lucky. You two got the quiet path," Erza said and grinned widely. "There are traps, and there is only one path that doesn't have any, the quiet path – the path that you two took. As for Levy, it seemed like Gajeel only scared her," she said and stood up from her seat. She walked forward and grabbed the pictures from the blonde's and the brunette's hands. "I'll be taking these for now," she said.

Gray grinned, "Looks like I chose the best partner."

Lucy grinned as well, her fangs glinting in the dark, "Heh, my name isn't Lucky Lucy for nothing."

Makarov smiled and took the pictures from Erza's hands. He looked at every picture and found himself smiling, _"Those two definitely deserve each other."_

"Ten minutes left."

They looked at the floating timer and Lucy shuddered. "Did that thing just talk?" she said and Gray nodded.

"Seems like it."

Lucy shuddered, "That's so creepy—"

"ARGHH! Will you just _forget about it?_" someone yelled in anger. A bright blue and black light glowed and Gajeel and Levy stepped out of the maze.

Gray raised a brow, "They are still fighting?"

Erza sighed, "Let them be. I would have been pissed as well if someone scared me – not that they could."

Lucy and Gray shuddered at the comment, images of Erza pissed off crossing their minds. "Yup, definitely scary," they both said and shuddered once again.

"YAY! We're out of the maze!"

A bright pink and white light glowed and Natsu and Lisanna stepped out, both looking satisfied. However, when Natsu saw Gajeel and Gray already there, he exploded. "WHAAAAT? Those bastards got here first ahead of me?" he yelled and started trashing around. "NOOOO! I can't lose to that icepick and metal head!" he growled.

"What did you say, flame breath?" Gray growled and glared at the pinkette, Lucy stopping him from taking off his clothes and from fighting.

"Yea, what did you say?" Gajeel snarled and Levy sweat dropped, staring at the three.

"STOP BEFORE YOU THREE GET INTO A FIGHT!" Erza yelled and Gray immediately went back to talking to Lucy before Erza could yell at him.

Lucy sighed, "You should stop getting into fights, Gray." She brushed a stray strand of hair from the brunette's forehead and huffed.

Gray blushed and pouted, "But Natsu just makes me so… angry!"

"Then ignore him, idiot," Lucy said and rolled her eyes, a soft tint of pink covering her cheeks as she realized what she just did.

As the two talked, slowly, a few more pairs got out of the maze.

"Time is out."

Everyone stared at the floating timer once again.

"It talked," Wendy said and gulped. She and Romeo were the fifth pair to get out of the maze and they encountered Gray and Lucy talking, Natsu and Lisanna sitting down and Gajeel and Levy arguing.

"Time is up everyone! Congratulations for those who got out of the maze! And I am sorry for those who didn't!" Makarov yelled and stood on top of a platform. "I would love to take a rest but we have to proceed to the next round! Everyone, to the haunted house!" he yelled and everyone left the clearing.

"Don't yell when dancing, okay?" Gray teased Lucy and she scoffed.

"I should be the one telling you that. Don't be an _idiot_ and step on a trap," the blonde said and Gray grinned.

"I won't, don't worry."

* * *

"Alright! Is everyone ready?" Makarov yelled and everyone could hear the sound of their friends acting as zombies. Levy gulped and Gajeel grinned wickedly.

"This is gonna be fun."

"START!"

A slow song started to play, and the song was DEFENITELY creepy, but nice.

_Hi miss Alice, anata garasu no_

"I like it," Lucy said and Gray spun her around. She landed in his arms and Gray dropped his chin on top of her head.

"Even though it sounds creepy?" the brunette asked. He had tried his best to calm her down; after all, their friends who were zombies and monsters were already walking in the room.

_Me de donna yu me wa,_

"It's not really creepy. I really like the tune," the blonde whispered and snuggled in the crook of his neck. The brunette felt goose bumps crawl over his skin and he shuddered. His heart began beating faster – Lucy's actions were making him nervous.

"You're different then…" Gray whispered back and closed his eyes, letting Lucy lean in further.

_Mirareru no? Mirareru no?_

"Raaawwrr!" a zombie yelled and Lucy closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want to be the first one to yell, she wanted to win this round. No, she wanted to win this contest!

"Are you scared?" Gray whispered in her ear and the blonde shook her head.

"No, I'm not. How about you?" she asked and Gray spun her to the side. She spun back in his arms as soon as a disgusting goblin came near her and they leaned against each other once again.

"Of course I'm not scared."

_Mada atashi, kokoro ga sakete. Nagarederu,_

"Kyaaaa!" a girl yelled and Lucy inhaled sharply.

"Romeo and Wendy, you two are out! Please go back to the guild!" Erza yelled and Wendy whimpered, nodding.

"I'm so s-sorry Romeo-kun!" Wendy said and pouted, tears falling from her eyes. She didn't want to be the first one to yell but Jet and Droy scared her so much that she actually cried.

"It's fine Wendy. Come on, let's go back to the guild," Romeo said and the two left the room.

"Well, that was too bad," Lucy said and frowned. She felt bad for the bluenette – she knew what it felt like to not wanting to be the first one to be out.

_Tsukurota, sukima ni sasaru,_

"Well at least they tried their best," Gray said and blew his bangs out of his face. He glared at Jet who tried to get closer to him and the lad gulped, backing away.

"Well, well… looks like Gray is scaring away our monsters," Erza said and Makarov chuckled.

"As expected of him. We'll let him be, there's no rule saying that he can't scare them away," he said and leaned back on his seat once again.

"KYAAAAAA!"

"You two, go back to the guild!"

_Kioku – tatchi_

Lucy leaned back and grinned at Gray, "I saw what you did back there."

Gray raised a brow, "I don't know what you're talking about." They spun around and he blew in her ear, making the blonde blush and shudder at the same time.

"D-Don't lie Gray, I saw you glare at Jet. I must admit, that's a smart idea," Lucy said and smirked, making the brunette grin back.

"Well of course, what would you expect from a genius like me?" Gray said, grinning as soon as Lucy rolled her eyes.

"HOLY CRAAAAAAAAP!"

"A pair just fell in a hole! Go back to the guild!" Erza yelled and they heard an echoing response from the hole.

_Hi miss Alice, anata ga jitsu no_

"Disaster," Lucy answered and laughed. Gray sweat dropped and pouted.

"Is that really what you expect from me?"

Lucy smiled, "Well, not really."

"Braaainnsss," Cana slurred, nearing closer to the blonde and brunette. Lucy shuddered and tightened her hold on Gray's hand, closing her eyes shut.

Gray felt this and glared at Cana who smirked at him. "Go. Away," he mouthed at the female brunette she rolled her eyes.

"Gaarrrrhhh, braaainsss!" Cana hissed and headed the other way, mentally smirking at Gray.

_Kuchi de dare ni ai wa,_

"I can't believe you chased Cana away," Lucy said and shook her head in disbelief. "Gray Fullbuster, you are full of surprises," she said and clicked her tongue.

"Pfft! Cana is on our side, she wants us to win or else she'll lose to a bet with Gildarts," Gray said and laughed. Lucy laughed as well – of course, Cana would bet with her own father.

"Kyaaaa! GET AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Go back to the guild!"

_Negeteru no? Negeteru no?_

"Was that…?"

"It was!" Gray said and they both laughed. Lucy leaned on Gray for support and so did the brunette.

"Damn that was funny, I can't wait for Levy to yell," Gray said and Lucy shrugged.

Lucy looked at Levy who struggled not to yell, her face sweating while Gajeel just grinned. "I'm not sure, she looks like she can still hold it – sorta," Lucy said and snickered at Levy who glared at her.

_Mou atashi, kotoba o tsumaku,_

"The song is about the end," Gray said and smiled proudly. "I'm proud at you Lucy! You didn't get scared at all!" he teased and grinned at the blonde.

"Tch, they're not half as scary as the haunted house! Damn it, just thinking of it makes my knees shake," Lucy whispered the last part and looked away as Gray spun her once again. He smiled,

"I know you can do it."

_Shita no netsu,_

Lucy blushed and covered her face by snuggling into the crook of his neck. She felt the butterflies in her stomach go wild once again as her heart beat so fast, so fast that she didn't know what to do anymore.

"T-Thanks…" Lucy mumbled and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Gray's touch.

"Shit!"

"You two are out!"

_Same kitte, meteru outamu_

"Almost… done…" Gray whispered and leaned back, smiling at Lucy who blushed but smiled in return.

"Almost… there…" Lucy whispered and slowly leaned in – for what particular reason?

_Utae nai_

"You know Lucy I…" Gray started and slowly closed his eyes, leaning in as well.

This was _perfect._

"I…"

_Still… you, do not, answer…_

"I—"

"Okay, the song is done. Time is up!"

Lucy and Gray immediately separated from each and they both blushed. Lucy rubbed her arm and looked away, trying to suppress her blush. Gray in the meanwhile scratched the back of his head, his other hand covering his face.

"Congratulations to those who passed the second round! It looks like we have only a few couples left! However, the less the merrier! Because they are the only ones in the haunted house!" Makarov yelled and everyone clapped their hands.

"Ehmm…" Lucy said and walked closer to Gray. "Gray, I think my knees are starting to give away," she mumbled and shuddered as an image of Sadako passed through her mind.

"You can do this, just calm down," Gray whispered, the moment from earlier disappearing from his mind. He needed to concentrate or else they might lose.

"I know but—"

"Let the third round, BEGIN!"

The exit of the ballroom opened and darkness welcomed the pairs. Lucy gulped and Gray grabbed her hand. "Relax," he whispered and slowly started tugging her forward.

"I don't want to go! I don't want to go!" Levy trashed and Gajeel just carried her over his shoulder.

"Shut up shorty, we're going in whether you like it or not," he said and Levy gulped.

"F-Fine…" she mumbled and just kept quiet.

Lisanna gulped, "N-Natsu… I'm scared." She went behind Natsu and stared at the dark hallway in front of them.

"Don't worry Lisanna, I'm here!" the pinkette said and grinned. Lisanna smiled anxiously and just nodded, letting Natsu pull her in the hallway.

* * *

The sounds of their footsteps were the only thing heard throughout the dark hallway. The pairs had already separated as soon as there was a three way corridor and Gray and Lucy were now left alone. So far, there were no monsters in the hallway. But there was a cold chill in the wind that made Lucy's heart drop and her knees shake.

Gray gripped Lucy's hand tighter as he heard her breathing faster – the silence must be killing her already.

"Are you scared?" Gray whispered and wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders. She bit her lip and exhaled sharply, their closeness not bothering her at all.

"Heck yea, I am."

Gray sighed and rubbed Lucy's arm, she was cold. "It's alright, there's nothing even there yet. You'll be fine," he said and Lucy leaned into him more. Lucy sighed in satisfaction.

"Help me…" someone whispered.

Lucy's body froze and Gray had to stop walking. He cursed in his head – Lucy was scared. Gray had to do something before that monster would pop out or else Lucy would faint.

"Help me…" she or he whispered once again, his or her voice nearing the two.

"G-Gray… I'm scared…" Lucy whispered and felt tears pricking her eyes. She didn't like haunted houses, she despised them.

"Help me…"

"KYAAA!" Lucy yelled and gripped Gray's hand. She ran and dragged Gray with her. A girl with a pale and bloodied face had just popped out in front her. The girl was crying red tears – blood – and was reaching out for her – so her instincts told her to run, fast.

"W-Woa Lucy! Slow down! It's fine! She's not real!" Gray yelled and struggled to keep up with the other vampire. However, Lucy was too scared to listen to him.

"I'm scared Gray!" Lucy cried and wiped away her tears while running. She hated Haunted Houses.

"It's fine Lucy! She stopped chasing us! I'm here for you!" Gray yelled and planted his heel, making them stop. Lucy ran into his arms and hugged him, tears running down her cheeks.

Gray ran his fingers through her hair and placed his chin on top of her head. "It's fine, see? She's gone," he said as calmly as possible, even though he wasn't sure about what he just said.

Lucy sniffed and looked up. Then her eyes widened.

The girl from before was just a few inches from her face, and she gently caressed the blonde's cheeks. "Why are you crying?" she whispered in a cold and broken voice. "I'm not going to hurt you," she said and grinned evilly, sharp teeth glinting in the dark.

"I'll just—"

"KYAAAA!" Lucy yelled and began kicking the girl, making Gray loose balance.

"L-Lucy! Stop it! You're hurting the poor gal!" Gray struggled to tell her, for he saw the girl's face already in pain. Poor her, it must be hard being dressed up as a ghost in a Haunted House.

"Me? Hurting her? She was going to kill me Gray! Let's go!" Lucy cried and grabbed Gray's hand once again. She ran and dragged the ice mage with her, not minding about the girl who literally starting crying because of the hard kicks of Lucy.

"Lucy! Slow down!" Gray yelled and Lucy turned around a corridor. As soon as she did, a bloody skeleton popped out in front of her and she screamed.

Lucy cried and pushed the skeleton out of the way, still running forward. She wanted to get out of this Haunted House quickly. She didn't want to stay in this horrid place anymore.

"If you keep running without an idea where we're going, we might get trapped here!" Gray said and Lucy stopped running. She had just slowly walked and she stood still, her eyes wide and filled with tears. Gray didn't like seeing her so scared and frightened, but they had to go through this to win.

"B-But Gray… I'm so… scared!" Lucy whispered and covered her face with her hands, tears slipping out. "I d-don't know what to do anymore!" she cried and stumbled back to the wall. She was about to slide down but suddenly, two hands with long nails grasped her shoulders and Gray's eyes widened.

"L-Lucy, d-don't scream," Gray said, trying to calm down Lucy who began hyperventilating. "D-Don't scream," he said and Lucy looked around frantically, tears still escaping her eyes.

Gray started walking forward, and Lucy slowly started getting more scared. He grabbed hold of the hands, and gripped them tight. He heard a groan and he slowly pushed the hands away. As soon as Lucy was free, she ran.

"LUCY!" Gray yelled, glaring at the person in front of him before chasing after her. _"Damn it,"_ Gray cursed in his head, running faster. They might get separated because of this – that would be a huge problem, considering they had to get out of the Haunted House _together_. "Stupid Max," Gray hissed and ran faster, trying to look for Lucy.

"_Where is she?"_ Gray yelled in his mind.

He felt a cold wind pass by him and his eyes widened, "Shit."

"KYAAA! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Gray sighed and ran faster, heading towards the direction of the scream. "Oh Lucy…" he said hopelessly and stopped running in front of two huge doors. He pushed them open and nearly vomited at the sight.

There in the middle of the room was a guy hanging from a rope, his hands cut off and neck almost torn off. A puddle of blood was on the floor just below him along with Lucy who was already covered in the blood, weeping and crying on the floor.

Gray swallowed the urge to puke and slowly approached Lucy who sobbed. He crouched on the floor and patted her back, a weird feeling in his stomach. Why did it seem like this wasn't her?

As soon as Lucy looked at him, he cursed in his head and jumped back in shock.

_It wasn't Lucy._

Instead, it was a girl trying to be a doppelganger of Lucy. She was all covered in blood and her eyes were so wide. Her face was cracking and blood was dripping from her lips. And he noted that she wasn't even wearing her costume, but nothing at all.

He cursed once again and just ran towards the exit of the room, ignoring the girl's crying pleas and her hands reaching towards him. His heart began beating faster in worry – where was Lucy?

"Where are you Gray?" he heard Lucy's voice yelling for him.

Gray gulped and ran faster, trying to pinpoint where her yell came from. He didn't want to be tricked again.

Unfortunately for him, there were two corridors ahead: Left and right. He had to pick only one. He didn't want to pick the wrong one and leave Lucy alone or else she might be trapped here.

Gray chewed on his bottom lip, "Lucy! Where are you?"

"I'm over here Gray!" Lucy cried. Gray could her sniffling and sobbing.

"Which way did you take? Left or right?" Gray yelled and punched a ghost walking behind him. The ghost groaned and went the other way.

"RIGHT GRAY! RIGHT!" Lucy yelled and then screamed. "Hurry Gray! I'm scared! I'm scared!" Lucy shrieked and cried out loud once again. "GET AWAY!"

Gray cursed and took the right corridor, wanting to get rid of his cape, but he couldn't. He needed it or else their costume won't be complete and they might not win. He didn't want to leave Lucy all alone after hurting her by lying. He wanted to be there for her, and he had to tell her his feelings.

He had to!

"Lucy! After entering the right corridor, where did you go?" Gray yelled, panting. He waited for an answer, however… there was _none._

Gray's eyes widened.

Lucy was farther away from him. She was _lost._

They were _separated._

Gray punched the wall and it shook. He couldn't believe it! He let Lucy get separated from him. Now what?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"G-Gray?"

The brunette widened his eyes and turned around to find Lucy on the floor, tears still streaming down her face. Her hair was messy and there was Sadako just behind her. He knew she knew that Sadako was behind her so she didn't move.

"G-Gray…" Lucy whispered and closed her eyes tight, her body frozen and unmoving.

"Calm down Lucy. I'll chase her away," he whispered and looked around. He found a torch and pulled it from the wall. He knew he didn't need to do this but it looked like that Sadako girl was vicious, so he threw the torch at the ghost and it screamed.

"RUN LUCY!" Gray yelled and grabbed Lucy's hand. And they ran out of the room.

"I was so scared!" Lucy yelled as they ran, her hair hitting her face. "Where were you?" she yelled and smacked the brunette's head. "You left me!"

Gray scoffed, "I left you? Lucy, you ran all of a sudden! You went ahead of me and I even got fooled by a doppelganger! And now you're blaming me?" He had never been so mad at Lucy before. He had just helped her and now she's mad at him?

Lucy glared at him and pulled her hand away from him. "Is it my fault that I'm so scared? Why can't you just understand that I hate Haunted Houses! Sometimes I even think they are real! And not just people in disguise!" she cried and stopped running. She wrapped her arms around herself and sobbed, "I didn't want to do this! But I had to! Because I wanted to spend time with you! _Alone_!"

Gray's eyes widened.

"Because _I like you!_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gray blinked and he stopped running as well. His arms lay limp by his side, shock filling him to the very core. He had never expected such a confession. He had never seen Lucy so ashamed after saying one.

"What?" Gray voicelessly said, narrowing his eyebrows and exhaling all of a sudden, his eyebrows going up. "D-Did I… Did I just hear right?" Gray said and tried to laugh, but he just suddenly frowned. "You're serious… aren't you?" he said and slowly walked towards Lucy.

The blonde looked away and tried to hide her blushing face. She was beyond embarrassed. She had just blurted out that she liked him! Who wouldn't be embarrassed after such a confession?

"Lucy… look at me," Gray firmly said, taking hold of her shoulders and forcing her to look at him. He smiled once he saw her eyes, "You know… I always thought that you're eyes looked more beautiful if they were blue."

Lucy looked at him in confusion – where was he getting at?

"But since now, I never realized how much I missed your brown eyes," Gray whispered and pushed her bangs behind her ear. They stared at each other for a moment, silent and tired. Yet Gray smiled.

"You know Lucy I… I've always wanted to do something."

Lucy narrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Do what?"

Gray smiled, "This." And he leaned forward to meet her lips.

Lucy's eyes widened and she felt her heart flutter. Her eyes slowly closed and she clutched his dress shirt while Gray clutched her hair. She touched his neck and nearly pulled back her hand – _cold_. But when she moved her lips, Gray's lips weren't cold at all. They were _warm_. She liked the feeling, his whole body cold yet his lips weren't. It made him _different_.

Gray pulled away for air and panted, half lidded eyes staring into Lucy's. He smiled and leaned his forehead against hers, "I like you too Lucy, _so much._"

Lucy didn't realize that she was already crying.

Gray closed his eyes and his smile widened, "So much that I don't know how to express it through words. I've been dying little by little every day since that Galuna incident to tell you how I felt. I wanted you to know how much I loved and cared for you. I felt like dying when I knew you were clueless of my feelings."

Lucy smiled and cried.

"It feels good releasing everything I've locked up for so… long."

Lucy laughed and covered her mouth, "I-I'm so sorry! I w-was just so scared that I…"

Gray placed his index finger on her lips. "Shh… it's fine. You're mine now. That's all that matters," he whispered and kissed her once again, but this time it was much stronger.

Lucy clutched his hair and Gray pushed her against the wall. Lucy shuddered and felt goose bumps crawl over her skin. She knew that Gray was hot, but she never had felt so turned on before.

Sadly for her, he pulled away and chuckled.

"I would have loved to continue this but we have to get out of this place quick," Gray said and frowned, kissing her on the forehead before grabbing her hand.

"Promise me you won't run off again," Gray said sternly, staring into Lucy's eyes.

Lucy smiled, "I promise."

Gray grinned, "Let's go!"

And they ran.

* * *

"Six minutes left," Erza said and chuckled. "Looks like nobody's out yet," she said and took a bite from the cheesecake that Mira brought her.

"What if we don't have a winner?" Mira asked – they had lost earlier in the Maze game. They couldn't cheat so Freed was completely lost and Mira was just wandering around.

Erza hummed in wonder and pursed her lips, "Well… then we don't have a winner. Simple as that."

Mira giggled and folded her arms on the table. "Oh Erza, you're too straightforward," she said and sipped her Iced Tea. "But I guess you're right."

Erza looked at her watch again, "1 minute left."

"My, time sure flies by fast," Mira said and looked at the exit of the Haunted House worriedly. _"Where are you, Lucy and Gray?"_ she thought.

"Well, we'll start the countdown soon. Looks like nobody's cut out for the Haunted House," Erza said and looked at her watch again. "Countdown starts now."

Mira gulped and spoke together with Erza, "Ten, nine, eight, seven…"

"… six, five, four…."

Mira chewed on her bottom lip once again.

"… three, two and o—"

"WAIT!"

Erza and Mira blinked, staring at the pair who had just gotten out of the Haunted House, both sweating and panting. They both fanned themselves and the brunette cleared his throat.

"We made it… didn't we?"

Mira blinked and then grinned. "Lucy, Gray! You made it just in time! Well, barely but… you're here! And nobody else! The time is out and that means…" she stopped talking after Erza raised a hand, signaling her to pause for a while.

"The winner is you two!"

Lucy cried in happiness and jumped to hug Gray. The brunette caught her in surprise as she wrapped her legs around his waist, planting fierce kisses all over his lips. She was ecstatic – they won! They won the contest! After all that trouble, they won after all! They were the first and last to get out of the maze just before the time ran out.

Gray clutched her hair and returned back her kisses, ignoring the two blushing ladies right behind them. Can't anything just get more perfect? They won, they were together and they confessed their feelings.

Everything was just so… _perfect_.

Lucy pulled back and giggled, "I love you so much Gray…"

Gray grinned and planted one more kiss on her lips, "I love you more."

Lucy closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his.

"I love you _most_."

* * *

**A/N:** KYAAAAAA! Oh my gosh! SO MUCH FLUFF! I nearly had to stop writing just to squeal! This was just so... so... KYAAA! Hahaha! Ignore my squealing and such :)) I'm just really like that. I'm also squealing over my own love life OwO

So, did you like it? I know I did. Truth be told, I like long reviews OwO I enjoy reading them :D That's all xD

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog:

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Forgotten Memories, Good Meets Bad, Secretly In Love** and **Going Against The Current.**_

_"Nothing is ever perfect, except for God. But to make everything perfect, you must struggle hard."_

_Byee! -Anne :)_


End file.
